Hightopp Hearts
by Detafo
Summary: A sequel to Champions Of Madness. Chronicling a new clan of Hightopps! Please read and review!
1. Hazardous High Tea

**Hightopp Hearts**

_By Detafo_

_**A/N:**__ Here it is! The first chapter of the threequel! I know I said I was going to take a break, but this damned thing kept me up half the night! Hope y'all like it!_

**Chapter One:**

**Hazardous High Tea**

Alice Kingsley-Hightopp looked about the manor with an air of pride. Soon, the house would be back to its former glory, just as Tarrant had showed her in an old family portrait. The large house would soon be the home of a Hightopp Clan once again, just as it had ten years past before the awful Horunvendush Day. It had taken a lot of convincing from Thackery and Mallymkun, from the White Queen and the Cheshire Cat, and of course Alice herself for Tarrant to return to the house he'd once called home, that which he would call home once again.

The town of Witzend, she knew, held a lot of memories for Tarrant – both good and bad – but soon, she hoped that the pleasant memories would outweigh the distressing once their beautiful baby was welcomed into the world.

It had been a whirlwind year of joy for the happily married couple – they had married on the Eraforous Day, the anniversary of the Frabjous Day, had honeymooned in the North country and then had returned to find that the White Queen had rallied the residents of Underland to restore Witzend to its once-former glory, as well as erecting a pillar with the names of those who had lost their lives on the Horunvendush Day, including the names of Tarrant's lost father, mother and siblings.

And now, as Witzend came together like a puzzle with all its pieces, the newest Hightopp was about to be born and start life anew for the happy couple. Alice gazed out the window to her right and smiled, waving at the figure that was working hard in the garden, tending to the new gardens that had been planted in place of those that had been destroyed by the Jabberwocky. Tarrant grinned and waved back; blowing a kiss she knew was meant for both her and the baby that was growing inside her belly.

Turning away from the window, Alice made her way to the kitchen, picking up the glass of iced quinceberry tea that she had made for her hard-working husband. Exiting through the back door, she made her way across the grass to where Tarrant has stopped pruning to wipe his brow with a large spotted kerchief.

"Poppet, what are you doing out here?" He asked, turning to face her and accepting the slightly sweating glass of tea. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

"I know _you_ think I should be resting," Alice smiled. "But it does get awfully lonely in the house when you're out here working on this beautiful garden. I thought I might take a stroll to breathe some fresh air."

"As long as you're careful." Tarrant smiled, leaning forward and kissing his wife gently. "I want no harm to come to you or our child." He placed a hand upon Alice's swollen belly and giggled as he felt the little being inside kick at him. "I say, it seems he'll grow up to be an expert Futterwackener!"

"What makes you think it is indeed a boy?" Alice teased lightly. It had been a playful argument for nearly six month now – Tarrant was convinced the baby was a boy, whilst Alice was hoping for a girl. They had both agreed that no matter what, boy or girl, as long as it had ten fingers and toes and was healthy, it didn't matter. They would love it just as much as they loved each other.

"Because, my dear Alice, only boys would know how to Futterwacken so spectacularly whilst still in the womb!" Tarrant smiled.

"Girls can Futterwacken too, you know." Alice reminded him. "I Futterwackened when I returned Topside."

"But _you_ are most extraordinary." Tarrant chuckled, placing another chaste kiss on the woman's lips. "As will be our child, I'm guessing."

"Having an extraordinary mother and a half-mad father, it ought to be!" Alice said, returning the kiss. "I promise I won't wander far. I'm only going to the end of the road. I was meaning to visit the market so that I might make something for dinner. You deserve a hearty meal after working so hard outside all day."

"What more could a man need?" Tarrant grinned. "Be off with ye, lass. An' don' be bringin' any sprouts!"

"After the amount of sprouts that Thackery gave us from his first successful crop? I highly doubt we'll need them for at least another year!" Alice laughed, waving as she made her way to the front gate, aware that her husband's watchful gaze was on her until she was out of sight.

As she walked down the street, she was greeted heartily by the residents of Witzend who had survived the Horunvendush Day by going into hiding. Once word had gotten out that the Red Queen and the Knave were no longer a threat, the town folk had slowly trickled from their hiding places to rejoin society.

As she called out greetings to other residents, stopped by some of the older folk and asked how far along she was and given a beautiful yellow rose by the street vendor's son, Alice reflected on how differently her life had turned out from what her mother had had planned for her.

In Overland, all that had been waiting for her was a lonely life as the wife of a businessman. In Underland, she was the celebrated champion, slayer of the Jabberwocky. In Overland, she had been seen as a rebellious, odd young woman. In Underland she was encouraged to do as she pleased, to think her uncanny thoughts, to think of six impossible things not just before breakfast, but before every other meal of the day as well. Yes, it was Underland where she felt her most comfortable.

333

As she opened the garden gate to the path that would lead to the front door of Hightopp Manor, Alice was surprised to see a beautiful white horse quietly grazing by the to the side of the path. "Uulum!" She said softly, so as not to startle the steed. "What brings you to Witzend?"

The Horse looked up at Alice with her dark brown eyes. "The White Queen wished to see both you and Hatter Hightopp. She has not seen you for many weeks and she was beginning to miss you." She said softly. "She is inside with your husband now, and they both await your return from the market."

"It's so very nice to see you again, Uulum." Alice said softly, placing one hand on the horse's nose. She pulled a carrot from the string bag that held her shopping. "Here."

Uulum munched gratefully on the vegetable and gazed at Alice thoughtfully. "And when is your foal due to enter this world?" She asked in her soft voice.

"Within the fortnight, if Doctor Horthanby's calculations are correct." Alice smiled. "But we shall see. With a father like Tarrant, it may be early to avoid being late. Or it could be the complete opposite."

"I wish you the best of luck in whichever time the foal decides to grace us with its presence." The Horse gave a snort by way of a laugh. "But, you had better not keep the Queen waiting. I do believe she had something to ask of you."

"Very well. It was lovely to see you again, Uulum." Alice smiled, before making her way up the stairs and into the house, leaving the royal steed to continue her quiet grazing. Walking into the front parlour, Alice became aware of voices that were carrying from the kitchen.

"Alice? Is that you, Poppet?" Tarrant's voice called down the hall.

"Yes, it's me." Alice called back, hanging her shawl on a hook beside the door, before walking down the hallway and into the kitchen. "Hello, Mirana!" She smiled warmly at the pale figure of the White Queen, who was seated at the kitchen table.

"Hello, Alice." Mirana answered, equally as warmly. "My, you're positively glowing! You look beautiful!"

Alice merely ducked her head to hide her blush. Tarrant laughed. "You've hit the nail on the head, Mirana. She _does_ look beautiful, even if she isn't willing to believe it."

"I _do_ believe you." Alice answered promptly. "It's just that I'm having a hard time understanding how someone as big as I am could be considered beautiful. I've told you that before, Tarrant."

"Poppet, you'll always be beautiful to me." Tarrant smiled. "No matter what anyone else may say." He wrapped his arms around Alice's shoulders and rested his chin on her shoulder, looking at the Queen, who was surveying the scene with a look of utmost tranquillity on her face, a secret smile playing about the corner of her mouth as it always did when she was calm. "Well, now, Mirana… Alice has returned from the market. What were you going to ask of her?"

"Ah, yes." Mirana smiled. "Alice, I know how much you love to write. I have read some of your work that you sent me, and the letters you send every week are always so full of information, they are like their own little books chronicling each week in Witzend." Alice blushed at the compliment. "I was wondering if you would consider taking up a post as an Underland Historian?"

"Historian? To write about the history of Underland?" Alice questioned. "I hardly know anything of what happened before my first visit, Mirana… and all I know of that happened during my absence was Iracebeth's reign."

"You needn't look so worried, Alice." Mirana laughed quietly. "You may write all you know about Underland's history after your return on the Gribling day, and the months you were absent, you can fill in from looking at the Oraculum easily enough."

"It's quite an offer, Mirana." Alice said, absently rubbing her belly in thought. "May I have time to think about it?"

"Of course." Mirana said with a smile. "I just thought that maybe you would like to have an occupation that kept your mind active."

"I think it may be active enough with a little one on the way." Alice chuckled and Mirana joined in. "But it would be nice to have something to fill in my days while Tarrant is in his workshop."

"Aye." Agreed Tarrant. "It would sadden me greatly to see such an active and inquisitive mind go to waste…" He kissed Alice's hairline and grinned. "But I shall leave you two to talk about this history lark. I have some hats to finish off before dinner." He bade both women fairfarren and exited the kitchen via the backdoor. Alice watched as he entered the remodelled workshop at the bottom of the garden. Mirana also watched, smiling.

"I'm so glad to see that you're both happy." She said softly.

"Oh, we are." Alice smiled, sitting across from the Queen. "Now, tell me more about this historian position."

333

"Are you sure you should be travelling like this, Alice?"

"Tarrant, we agreed on this already. Mirana has one of the best doctors in all of Underland in her employ, if anything should happen, I'll be in good hands." Alice kissed the man in front of her, smiling. "And besides, you're coming with me, because Mally asked you to."

"I'm going, merely because I worry about my wife and unborn child!" Tarrant retorted, his eyes beginning to show signs of amber. "You were due three days ago! How is it that the baby is not here yet?"

"Tarrant!"

"Thank you." He wheezed. "I'm fine."

"Tarrant, we've discussed this… sometimes babies like to take their time! My sister's certainly did. All three of her children ended up being born between one and three weeks after her due date! Oh, Tarrant! I didn't mean to frighten you!" She placed both her hands on her husband's pallid cheeks. "It's a part of life. You needn't worry!"

"But what if you go into labour whilst we are travelling to Marmoreal?" Tarrant asked.

"Then the baby will just have to wait until we get to the Palace before it decides it's time to come out!" Alice replied, her hands still on Tarrant's cheeks. "Tarrant, I know you're worried, but don't be. I'm fine, the baby is fine."

Tarrant sighed in defeat. "Alright." He said. "Let us make our way to Marmoreal so that you may take High Tea with Mirana and so that I may find out what Mally is so excited about."

Alice smiled and kissed his cheek, which made him smile his gap-toothed smile. "I love you, Tarrant."

"Not as much as I love you, Alice."

"Is that a challenge?" She teased. Tarrant smirked. "Come on, let's leave now so that we might arrive at Marmoreal by lunch time."

333

The carriage ride to Marmoreal was about as uneventful as watching grass grow. Alice had been napping since the outskirts of Witzend, as her pregnancy had been sapping her energy a lot more quickly the last few days. Tarrant had wrapped an arm around her as they travelled, shaking her gently as they came within sight of the White Castle.

"Alice, we're here." He whispered. "Time to wake up, my love."

"I'm awake." Alice said, unsuccessfully trying to cover a yawn as she sat up and straightened her simple shift – none of her dresses fit her properly since she was so large about the midsection. As the carriage stopped at the entrance to the castle, both occupants looked out the small window to see Mirana waiting upon the top stair for them. Opening the door to the carriage, they exited, thanking the horse which had brought them. The horse merely snorted, shook his mane and trotted off to the royal stables, his errand now finished.

The two of them made their way up the stairs, slowly, because Alice was still feeling a little tired and uncomfortable from the journey, and met Mirana at the top of the stairs. The Queen smiled at them both.

"I'm so glad you could come." She said. "Alice, come in and we shall start our high tea, Tarrant…" She surveyed the man with a smile. "I believe Mallymkun is in the woodshed, waiting to tell you of something that may be of interest to you."

Tarrant cast a protective glance over Alice, who was now standing with the queen. His wife smiled at him reassuringly and nodded her consent to let him go and see his friend. He smiled back, knowing that she was indeed in good hands if something were to happen – heaven forbid! – and tipped his hat.

"Well, I bid ye ladies fairfarren." He said with a grin. "Should you need me, I'll be conversing with Mallymkun… I suppose you'll find us either in the woodshed of walking about the gardens." He turned and made his way down the stairs once again, taking the path that would lead to the woodshed where his friend was apparently awaiting his arrival.

Mirana turned her deep brown gaze to Alice and smiled. "Shall we adjourn for tea, then?"

"That would be wonderful." Alice said gratefully. "I've been feeling uncomfortable all day."

"Poor dear…" Mirana said soothingly. "The baby is wearing you down?"

"Perhaps." Alice agreed. "It definitely doesn't have its father's sense of time!" She smiled at Mirana's chuckle. "Though I must confess that Tarrant's behaviour is wearing me down a lot more than this baby. He's convinced something may be wrong because it is past the due date."

"Fathers-to-be are usually very anxious." Mirana smiled. "I remember Badyx Hightopp when his youngest was about to be born." She glanced at Alice as they sat in their seats. "Badyx was Tarrant's father."

Alice nodded, remembering reading the name on the pillar that remembered each member of the Hightopp family lost on the Horunvendush Day. "Such a tragedy. How old was the youngest on the Horunvendush Day?"

"Barely a year old." Mirana said sadly. Darling Bryte, her name was. And she was a darling. So very happy."

"I was thinking about the names of Tarrant's clan." Alice said after a moment of silence. "If the baby is a boy, I was thinking of naming him Ashtant Badyx, after his brother and father." Mirana smiled.

"And if it were a girl?" She asked.

"Straleigh Bryte." Alice smiled. Mirana nodded thoughtfully.

"After his mother and sister. How lovely. I'm sure Tarrant would appreciate it." She gazed at Alice over her tea cup. "Are you all right, Alice? You look quite pale."

"I feel a little hot…" Alice said, fanning herself. "Perhaps I need a little air. Excuse me for a few moments, Mirana." She pushed herself up from the table, only to feel something warm and wet run down her legs under her shift. "Oh…"

"Alice?" Mirana asked, getting up from the table and helping the girl back into her chair. "Oh, dear…" She looked down at the wet puddle on the floor. "Nivens!"

The White Rabbit knew exactly when he was needed, no matter where in the castle he was, and was soon in Mirana's private chambers almost as soon as the Queen had called his name. "Majesty?" He asked, nose twitching wildly.

"Nivens!" Mirana said, looking thoroughly relieved that he was there. "Run and fetch Doctor Schtarri… I believe Alice is about to have her baby."

Nivens twitched his whiskers in alarm, before his senses kicked in and he was gone with a flash of fur and the bobbing of a fluffy tail out the door to fetch the doctor.

333

"So, you will be partaking on a quest with this other mouse?" Tarrant asked carefully. "Is he good to you, Mally? You know how I worry about you."

"Oh, Hatter…" The little mouse smiled. "He's just perfect. When you and Alice got married, it made me realise how very lonely I would be if I did not find someone… and Bomazon just happened into my life a few months ago… I thought you'd be happy!"

"Believe me, Mally, I am indeed happy for you." Tarrant replied, his face split into his normal grin. "But if he hurts you in any way, don't hesitate to tell me." He winked. "At least now I'll be safe from your sword-jabs."

Mally laughed and poked him with a twig. "That's what _you_ think, Tarrant Hightopp." She smirked.

"Tarrant Hightopp! Tarrant Hightopp!" Tarrant looked toward the door of the woodshed as he head his name being called.

"In here, McTwisp!" He said, spotting the rabbit as he rushed by. "Whatever is the matter?"

"It's Alice!" Nevins gasped out. "She's about to have the baby!"

"Baby!" Both Tarrant and Mally cried in unison. Nevins nodded and beckoned for both of them to follow. Mally jumped aboard Tarrant's hat and the two of them raced after Nevins as he disappeared into the castle once again.

333

"Now, Alice… I need you to take this potion." Doctor Schtarri said soothingly to the groaning woman on the bed. "It will ease your pain." She handed the vial to Mirana who smoothed Alice's hair off her forehead and helped her drink the bright orange liquid. Almost at once, the girl felt most of the pain leave her body and she relaxed against the pillows. "All right…" The doctor said, watching closely. "Now, push, Alice!"

With all the strength she could muster – for she felt so sleepy, thanks to that potion – Alice took a deep breath a pushed, counting to ten before letting the breath go, repeating the actions as the doctor gave her soft, murmured instructions. Mirana continued to wipe her brow with a damp cloth, murmuring soothingly.

At last there it was! A cry pierced the tense silence of the room and Alice opened her eyes to see the doctor holding a bundle of blue blanket. "It's a boy!" She said happily. Alice leaned back against the pillows once again.

"Where is Tarrant?" She asked weakly.

"Nevins went to fetch him." Mirana soothed. "He'll be here very soon."

Alice merely nodded, before screwing up her eyes as the sensation to push became apparent once again. The doctor passed the wailing baby boy to the nurse by her side and once again got into position. "Alice, I need you to push again…" She said in a commanding, yet soothing voice. Alice barely listened as the sensation to push made her groan. A few moments later, she felt the baby slip from her body and she was free to breath normally once again. "It's a girl!" The doctor said joyfully. "Twins! How wondrous!"

Mirana smiled down at Alice and kissed the girl's forehead. "Well done." She whispered. "They're the perfect picture of health."

There was a soft knock at the door as the doctor wrapped the little girl in a pink blanket and handed her to her mother. The door opened and Tarrant, his eyes amber with worry, hurried in. "Alice! Are you all right? Is the baby all right? Why did you not tell me you were feeling uncomfortable today? You should have at least said something, given me a small hint that you might be having our baby today --"

"Babies." Mirana corrected, as the nurse placed the little boy into the crook of Alice's other arm. Tarrant blinked.

"Babies?" He repeated. "We have… more than one?"

"We do, Tarrant." Alice said, with tears in her eyes. "Aren't they beautiful?"

Tarrant took a seat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the two bundles of blankets situated on either side of his wife. "They are…" He whispered. Then he looked up at Alice. "Alice, you're crying! Why are you crying? Are you not happy?"

"I'm crying with happiness, Tarrant." Sniffled Alice. "I'm the luckiest woman in all of Underland."

Neither of them noticed as the doctor ushered the nurse or the Queen out, letting the new family bond alone. After a few moments of silence, Tarrant stroking the cheek of the little girl, and then her brother, he looked up at his wife.

"They're beautiful, just like their mother." He said, leaning forward and kissing Alice's forehead. "What shall we name them?"

"I was thinking something to remember your family." Alice said softly. Tarrant raised his eyebrows. "Tarrant, meet your son, Ashtant Badyx Hightopp." The Hatter bit his lip as he felt tears prick the insides of his eyelids. "And your daughter, Straleigh Bryte."

"Oh, Alice…" He leaned forward and kissed her gently. "The most beautiful names in the entire world."


	2. Kittens And Bugs

**Hightopp Hearts  
**_By Detafo_

_**A/N:**__ Now, with this story, each chapter is probably going to be set some time apart from its predecessor. Just to make it interesting, so that you see how little Ashtant and Straleigh grow up, so to speak :)_

_**PS: **__I'm not entirely sure about this chapter, I'm a little unhappy with it… but __**do**__ tell me whether you liked it and tell me why/why not. It'll help me with future stuff._

**Chapter Two:  
Kittens And Bugs**

"Little Straleigh! What do ye think ye doin' up there!?" Tarrant looked up at the little girl who stood upon the roof of the workshop at the bottom of the garden. "Don' ye fall, now! Ye mother will have me hat if ye do!" He watched her cautiously, unable to decipher exactly how his wayward daughter had managed to climb up there when she had only just learned how to walk, and without the help of a certain evaporating pussycat.

"Papa! Papa!" Straleigh had finally noticed her father and was waving pudgy arms in his direction, wanting him to notice her at her high vantage point. "Mammie!" She thrust a small hand in the direction of the house, as if pointing out her mother whose figure was just visible through the bedroom window, where she was tending to Ashtant's high fever.

"Aye, little'un. Mammie is up there. Don' ye let her see ye up on that roof!" Tarrant smiled, watching the little girl carefully. Thank heavens he'd asked Mirana to place a spell upon both his children so that if they did find themselves in situations that children often found themselves in, they would not be hurt from the consequences. It was probably one of his better ideas… other than mixing honeydew and foxglove nectar with lime tea, that is. Mirana had obliged, reminding him of how accident-prone he himself had been when he was a child… his scarred and bandaged hands were evidence of _that_.

Life had definitely taken an interesting turn for Tarrant and Alice, now that it had been discovered that they were the proud parents of two _very_ rambunctious twins. Not that they minded, of course. It was all part and parcel of parenthood, or so Alice had told the Hatter when she had described her sister's children to him. How they were so very proper, taking much more after the 'sane' side of the family that encompassed Margaret and Helen Kingsley, rather than the 'mad' side, which described Charles and Alice, though it was to be expected, since they were, after all, Margaret's children.

Tarrant had snorted and told her emphatically that if the children took after anyone but Alice or himself, he would have to have serious words with both of them. To him, their union was a perfect blend of high energy, curiosity and intelligence, plus a lot of talent. Alice had laughingly agreed. Though, they had both agreed that they both saw elements of their own parents in each child.

Ashtant was quiet, for the most part, happy to be left on his own to explore his surroundings. Straleigh _loved_ to be the centre of attention, often being found in the most impossible locations, such as where she was now – on top of the workshop roof, with her father trying to coax her down.

"Papa! I birdie!" She cried, waving her arms in a flapping motion and Tarrant couldn't help but feel a tinge of fear that she might just jump, even though the landing would be soft because the workshop was surrounded by heather.

"That you may be, darling girl! But come down to Papa!"

"Tarrant, are you having trouble controlling your boisterous brood again?" A smooth voice said from behind Tarrant's head. Chessur appeared in a whirl of grey smoke and grinned at the Hatter. "Really, how _do_ you sleep at night?"

"Who said I sleep at all, ye flea-bitten mange!" Tarrant said crossly, his eyes not moving from the little girl on the roof. "If you were any help at all, ye'd get her down yeself."

"I merely wait to be asked, Tarrant…" The Cat smiled. The Hatter simply glared at him and the feline decided it would probably be better to just to get the child down before he became a new fur stole for one of the ladies of the court. He floated up to the roof of the little workshop and looked at the toddler, whose dual-coloured eyes blinked at him before a friendly smile appeared on her face.

"Chess Kitty!" She said happily, reaching for the cat. He evaporated before her hand could reach him however and reappeared underneath the child, so that it appeared she was riding him much like she would a horse when she was older. The little girl giggled at this entertaining trick and hugged the cat around the neck as he carefully floated her down so that Tarrant could take hold of her easily. "Papa!" She cried, allowing Tarrant to lift her off the large cat's back and cuddle her.

"Ye be a tricky kitten, little'un." Tarrant smiled, before exchanging a thankful glance with Chess, who nodded and began to float toward the house to say hello to Alice. "Now, what say we go inside?" He grinned as his young daughter let out a large yawn – perhaps much too large for such a small person – and began toward the house.

"No nap!" Straleigh said emphatically, her eyes already drooping and her thumb edging toward her mouth as she spoke.

"No nap." Agreed Tarrant, as he felt the warm weight of the child falling asleep against his shoulder. _But there will definitely be sleep for one little one…_ he chuckled. As he entered the kitchen of the manor, he held one long finger to his lips when he noticed his wife and the Cat sitting at the table. Alice nodded, her face etched with her own tiredness.

"Shall I take her?" She whispered. Tarrant merely shook his head and motioned for her to sit at the table once again.

"I'll put her down. You sit and have some tea, Poppet." He smiled at her and began up the stairs toward the spare bedroom where Straleigh was sleeping whilst her brother was sick – they certainly didn't need _two_ sick children on their hands! Putting the sleeping figure down, the Hatter stroked the little girl's dark strawberry blonde hair out of her face, smiling, before placing a kiss on his daughter's forehead.

After coming back downstairs, he took a seat next to Alice, who looked about ready to fall asleep herself. He put an arm around her shoulders, allowing her to lean into his embrace. "I believe someone else might need to sleep." He said softly.

"I can't, I have to keep watch on Ashtant…" Alice murmured, her eyes already closed.

"I've just checked him." Assured her husband. "His fever has broken and he's sleeping peacefully." He kissed her hairline. "He's fine."

Alice made a small sound that seemed to be of agreement, and it was apparent that her tiredness had gotten the better of her and she had fallen asleep against Tarrant's shoulder, much like their small daughter had done, not ten minutes previously. The Hatter shared an amused smile with Chessur, who took the opportunity to take his leave, after bidding Tarrant farewell, he evaporated from sight, leaving the man to guide his very sleepy wife upstairs to their bedroom.

333

"Her Royal Highness, Queen Mirana of Marmoreal, invites the Hightopp family to join her for the celebrations chronicling the Hightopp children's birthday." Nivens McTwisp said, reading from the scroll that he held between his paws. Tarrant and Alice looked at him with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. The white rabbit's whiskers twitched.

"McTwisp, when have you _ever_ read from a scroll?" Tarrant had to ask, his curiosity getting the better of him. Alice gave him a light thump in the stomach, to which he pretended to double over in pain.

"The Queen asked me to make it seem official." The rabbit shrugged as much as a rabbit can do such a thing. "She has been secretly organising the first birthday party of the twins for the past month and a half."

"Really?" Alice said, amused. "And yet she hasn't said anything to us before now. Why would that be?"

"She wished to keep it a secret until the time was right. Besides, she has, and I quote, not seen the Hightopp children in _months_ due to her being busy with her royal duties. And she wishes to be there to celebrate their birthday."

"She _is_ their aunt." Tarrant said. "If she wishes to spoil them rotten… it saves us the trouble, doesn't it?" He grinned cheekily at Alice who merely smiled at her husband's logic.

"You're impossible, Tarrant."

"Only if you believe me to be." He shot back. Alice laughed, her long blonde hair falling in front of her face. At that moment, the cry of "Mammie! Papa!" was heard throughout the house. "I'll go and see what's wrong." Tarrant offered. He gave Alice a kiss on the cheek and turned, heading up the stairs to see what had woken the little prince.

"Would you like to come in, Nivens?" Alice asked kindly. "You look as though you could use a slice of carrot cake."

"As long as Thackery hasn't made it." Nivens said, a nervous smile playing about his lips. Alice chuckled.

"You'll be happy to know that _I_ made the carrot cake, and that Tarrant made the tea, if you wish for a cup?"

"I thank you, Alice." McTwisp said gratefully, passing the woman as she stood aside to let him in. "A cup of tea would just be lovely… what flavour has he prepared today?"

"Carambola and saffron." Alice replied. "It's actually quite nice… one of his better recipes." She smiled, pouring the steaming liquid into a tea cup for the nervous creature. "Now, tell me what plans Mirana has for the twins' birthday?"

333

"Now, Bug… what has woken you?" Tarrant picked the little boy up out of his crib and settled him on his hip. Ashtant immediately took his father's hat off of his head and put it on his own – only to find that the large top hat fit easily over his small form, giving the impression that the Hatter was now just holding his signature hat. Tarrant couldn't help but chuckling slightly. "You're as hard-headed and curious as your Mammie." He murmured, lifting the hat so that his son peeked out from underneath the brim, his blue-and-green eyes blinking up at his father innocently.

"Scawwy dagon." He said seriously, each of his eyes turning a different shadow of purple as he remembered the dream that had awoken him.

"A scary dragon?" Tarrant set his son back in the crib and pulled an imaginary sword from his belt. "Where be the slackush scrum? Ah'll fight to the death if Ah hafta!" He pretended to parry and thrust with a make-believe foe, causing his son to giggle and clap his hands in glee, his eyes returning to their respective blue and green colours.

"Papa! Door!" He cried, pointing toward the open door. Tarrant whirled around, fighting the imaginary dragon as Ashtant yelled advice to him in his stunted grasp of talking that he had to yet master. Once the 'dragon' had been disposed of, Tarrant returned to the crib, picking up his son and carrying him down the stairs to where Alice and McTwisp were enjoying the Caraffon Tea (as Tarrant had taken to naming it). "Mammie!" Ashtant reached for his mother when he saw her, struggling against his father's grasp to get to Alice, who laughed and took him, kissing his pudgy cheek.

"Hello, my little one." She said. "Feeling better, I see. Not that I can say the same for your father…" She eyed Tarrant with a raised brow.

"I was merely protecting Bug from the scary dragon that guarded his bedroom." Tarrant said with the air of a noble knight. "The brute is no more and the little prince is now safe in the arms of his mother… what more could be asked for?"

"How very true." Alice agreed, touching her nose to her son's, as both Tarrant and Nivens looked on. "Should I go and see if the princess is awake?"

"Papa! Mammie! Papa! Mammie!" Her question was answered by the cries from up the stairs. She laughed, passing the boy to her husband.

"It's my turn. I'll get her. Sit and have your tea." Tarrant grinned and sat in his seat, setting Ashtant on the floor to play. Alice disappeared up the stairs. The Hatter looked toward the white rabbit and grinned as Nivens watched the young boy toddle about the floor.

"They grow fast." He commented. "It's much more difficult now that they're walking."

"I can imagine." Nivens answered. He sipped his tea quietly. "I remember how Darling Bryte was…" The comment slipped out before he could stop it. Hatter stopped stirring his tea, looking at the liquid in his cup. "Oh, Hatter… I apologise." He murmured nervously. Tarrant merely lifted a hand to stop Nivens from speaking.

"It's all right." He said, softly. He raised his head and Nivens noticed his eyes were a light amber colour, but not enough to be classified as dangerous. "Both Ashtant and Straleigh remind me strongly of Darling. I'm just happy her memory is living on, as are my parents and brother's memories."

Nivens patted Hatter's hand sympathetically.

333

"My little petal has woken up, has she?" Alice asked, walking into the room to find Straleigh standing up in her crib, her face scrunched u as she was about to let another barrage of calling her parents to escape her pink lips. The little girl's face brightened and she raised her arms in a silent demand to be picked up.

"Mammie." She said simply. Alice's heart melted as she picked up her daughter and held her close, before wrinkling her nose and looking down at her.

"Does somebody need a bath?" She asked, tapping Straleigh's nose with the tip of her finger. "Or be changed?"

"No bath!" Straleigh cried, struggling against her mother's grip. Baths meant bedtime, and she'd only just woken up! Alice laughed and placed her on the change table.

"All right, no bath." She said. "But I think the angel is a smelly angel."

"Poo."

"Indeed." Alice laughed, beginning to change the little girl so that she would be fresh after her nap, before taking her down to join her father and brother.

"Princess!"

"Leelee!"

"Papa! Tant!" Straleigh squealed as she set eyes upon her father and brother. Alice chuckled as she set her daughter on the floor to join her brother, before sitting down beside Tarrant once again. Tarrant smiled and put an arm around Alice's shoulders while his other hand ruffled Straleigh's hair playfully, causing her to squeal in delight, before grabbing the pink scarf that was tied about her father's hat and pulling the aforementioned item of clothing off his head with a sharp tug. "Hat." She said seriously.

"Very good, Straleigh!" Tarrant clapped his hands with a grin. "Can you say Hat-ter?"

"No." Her simple answer caused the adults and Nivens to chuckle heartily.

"She is most definitely your daughter, Alice… she has a mind of her own." The Rabbit said, smiling kindly at the little girl, who had just pulled herself up using her father's chair. "But, I must be going… many more invitations to deliver." He wiggled his nose.

"Who else is coming to this 'celebration', Nivens?" Alice asked, frowning at the Rabbit.

"Mallymkun and Bomazon have an invitation…" Nivens said. "Plus their brood, of course." He paused to think. "Bayard and his family, Chessur, Thackery, the Tweedles… the usual guests, I suppose you could say."

"Hmmm…" Was all Alice would say as an answer. It certainly didn't _seem_ like that many more invitations for the rabbit had to deliver, but she decided to let the subject slide. "All right…" She stood up to see the rabbit out. "Don't be a stranger, Nivens." She smiled as McTwisp exited the house.

"I've never been a stranger in all your life, Alice." The rabbit retorted. "Fairfarren!"

"Fairfarren!"

333

"Oh, I'm so glad you accepted the invitation!" Mirana clapped her hands joyfully as she watched Alice and Tarrant, each carrying a toddler, make their way up the stairs. "Hello, my darlings!" She kissed the top of each child's head.

"Mana!" Straleigh squealed. "Mana, Mana, Mana!" She held her arms out so that she could be held by the Queen, who readily accepted the gesture and took the excitable little girl into her arms. Straleigh looked seriously up at the Queen with her dual-coloured eyes and placed her hands on either side of Mirana's face, much like Alice did when calming Tarrant from one of his rants. Before Mirana could say anything, the little girl planted a baby kiss on her lips. "Love you." She said softly, snuggling into the Queen's embrace. Mirana looked a little watery-eyed at this statement, though both the child's parents were smiling proudly.

"She only learned how to say that yesterday." Alice told her friend. "She's been waiting to say it to someone other than Tarrant or I."

"She was going around the house yesterday announcing what things she loved." Tarrant added, shifting the sleeping Ashtant in his arms slightly. The movement jerked the little boy out of his slumber and his bottom lip quivered when he didn't recognise his surroundings. "Hello there, Bug…"

"Papa…" The boy instantly began to calm down, his eyes reverting back to their blue-and-green colours as they had been changing quite rapidly to a light yellow in his distress. His gaze slowly slid from his father's to look at his mother, then his sister, and finally, Mirana. "Mammie… LeeLee… Mira!!"

Mirana chuckled, passing Straleigh back to Alice and taking the little boy into her arms for a hug. "Hello, Boo." She said softly, nuzzling his soft light strawberry blonde curls.

333

The birthday party went off without a hitch, just like Mirana had planned it would. There was a cake for each of the twins, Straleigh's decorated with cats and butterflies, whilst Ashtant's was decorated with bugs and monkeys, each cake symbolising the different pet names that their parents and other adults called them. The guests had a marvellous time, Mallymkun and Bomazon's six children entertaining the crowd with skits and dances that they had put together especially for the occasion. It indeed was a wonderful day and an exceptional day to remember the newest Hightopps birthdays.

_**A/N: **__And there we go… to clean up things, I've had in my head what Alice and Tarrant might call their children as in pet names… Ashtant is called Boo by Mirana (as you read), Monkey and Bug by Tarrant and Nipper or Sparky by Alice… at least when he gets older ;) Straleigh is called Button by Mirana, Kitten and Angel by Tarrant and Flower or Petal by Alice. _


	3. A Wandering We Will Go

**Hightopp Hearts  
**_By Detafo_

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the uber long wait, everyone… this chapter was a real brat to me and only just allowed me to write it over the last couple of days… hopefully the next chapter won't be as hard!_

_**A/N 2: **__I also apologise for the complete suckiness of this chapter. It hasn't been beta-ed, but it just PISSED ME OFF so much, I just wanted to get it posted. So… no flames for the suckiness or the unbetaed quality… hehe… I love you all._

**Chapter Three:  
A Wandering We Will Go**

"Mammie?"

"Yes, Flower?" Alice looked down at the curious gaze of her three-year-old daughter. The multi-coloured eyes looked back up at her with such a mischievous innocence, that Alice was sorely reminded of herself at a young age.

"Can Ash and me go 'sploring today?" Straleigh asked, setting her face in her most innocent expression she knew how to master.

"Not today, Petal." Alice said with a smile, tucking a wayward strand of strawberry blonde hair behind the little girl's ear. "We're going to visit Auntie Mirana today, did you forget?"

"But I wanna go 'sploring!" Straleigh stamped her foot in a huff. Alice raised her eyebrows.

"Straleigh Bryte Hightopp, do you want me to count to three?"

"No." The little girl scuffed her foot against the rag rug that covered the polished wooden floor of her bedroom, looking despondent.

"Then stop acting like a spoilt jubjub." Alice said, lifting the little girl and setting her on her hip. "Let's go see if Papa and Ashtant are ready to go yet."

Straleigh pouted as her mother carried her from the bedroom.

333

"Bug, don't be goin' and getting yerself all dirty now. We'll be leavin' as soon as the carriage arrives." Tarrant said, grinning at the little boy who was currently bouncing on the bed with excited fervour at the prospect of going to visiting his favourite aunt. "Bug! You listening to me?"

"Aye, Papa!" Giggled the little boy, imitating his father's Scottish accent before jumping into his father's arms. Tarrant laughed and swung the boy around, Ashtant squealing with glee as he did so. They came to a stop as the bedroom door opened and Alice and Straleigh walked in.

"And what's going on here?" Alice asked, an amused look on her face and her eyebrows raised questioningly. Both father and son adopted angelic expressions of innocence.

"Nothing!" They said together and then burst into fits of insane giggles as they heard each other. Alice shook her head and laughed along with them. The laughter was cut short as they were interrupted by an impatient tapping of a small foot against the wooden floor. Both Tarrant and Alice looked down to see Straleigh looking back up at them with her hands on her hips and a disapproving expression on her face.

"Are we goin' to Mana or not?" She asked. "I wanna go 'sploring!"

"And you'll be able to explore all the grounds at Marmoreal, my kitten! I promise!" Tarrant said sincerely, kneeling down to his daughter's level, letting Ashtant out of his grasp so that the little boy stood on the floor beside his sister.

Straleigh merely huffed and pouted her pink lips. Alice exchanged a glance with her husband, a silent message being passed between them about their daughter's petulance. They had managed to bypass the terrible twos, but it looked as though with Straleigh, it was going to be a case of the frightful threes. Tarrant had warned Alice that he and his brother had been much the same, and had grown out of it almost instantly. Alice had teased him that he had never grown out his frightful threes. Tarrant had pretended to sulk for all of five minutes before being 'comforted' by his beloved wife with a kiss and the promise that once the children were safely in bed, she would comfort him even better.

A sharp rap at the door made the two parents jerk out of their individual reveries and pay attention to what was going on around them.

"I get it!" Straleigh cried, racing down the stairs and toward the parlour. Tarrant took off after her, adept to chasing after the little girl for three years now, and caught up with her before she could make it to the door, scooping the wriggling child up in his arms. "Papa!" She cried indignantly, glaring at her father, her dual-coloured eyes changing from blue-and-green to purple-and-yellow in quick succession as her temper flared.

"Straleigh Bryte…" Tarrant said warningly in a soft Scottish brogue. It was well known that when her _father_ used her full name, he was serious. Her mother used her full name _a lot_ more frequently than her father did and Straleigh's eyes slowly changed back to their normal colours as she calmed down some. Tarrant nodded in approval and opened the front door to find one of Mirana's footmen – no more than a boy, really – standing there, waiting to be addressed.

"Hello, Lord Hightopp." The boy said earnestly. The Hatter knew this boy from around Marmoreal and knew that he took his job very seriously. "I was sent by her majesty, Queen Mirana, to deliver you to Marmoreal."

"Thank you, Volan." Tarrant said with a smile. He turned as Alice came down the stairs, holding Ashtant on her hip. "Alice, the carriage is here to take us to Marmoreal."

"This I can see." Alice smiled at the young boy. "Hello, Volan."

"Ma'am." The boy nodded his head, before turning on his heel and climbing aboard the carriage once again, waiting for his charges to load themselves into the cabin.

"Are we ready, then?" Tarrant asked. "Ready to visit Auntie Mirana?" He looked at Straleigh, who nodded resolutely, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her father's anger again. Ashtant also nodded, his thumb edging toward his mouth. Alice chuckled softly.

"Are you tired, Ash?"

"No." The little boy mumbled, his mouth full of thumb. "Not sleepy."

Alice smiled and set the little boy down on the feather soft seats of the carriage and settled herself next to him, so that if he did fall asleep, he would be able to lean against her. Tarrant set his daughter securely on his lap on the opposite seat and held her firmly, so that she wouldn't wriggle about. He often said that on long trips, the little girl had a case of ants in her pants, a fact that Straleigh would emphatically deny.

333

"I was wondering when you would arrive!" Mirana said, clasping her hands in front of her with happiness. "I even had a wager going with Chessur!"

"You? A wager?" Alice laughed. "I can hardly imagine it!"

"Mana?" Mirana looked down at the inquisitive stare of her niece and smiled.

"Yes, my Button?" She asked softly, lofting the little girl up so that they were eye to eye.

"Can Ash and me go 'sploring?"

Alice sighed. The girl was just as stubborn as her father. And then some. "I'm sorry, Mirana…" She started, but Mirana's smile stopped her.

"Of course, you may, Straleigh." She said kindly. "But you know the rules… no going past the gates." She put the little girl down and watched as she grabbed her brother's hand and the pair of them raced off looking for new things to discover. "They're growing up so quickly…" She murmured, obviously thinking of her own daughter, Lily, who would not age until Mirana herself passed the crown to her.

"How is Lily?" Alice asked.

"Still learning the game, I'm afraid." Mirana said with a smile. "She is much more interested in playing with the Animals."

"As it always has been." Tarrant replied with a small chuckle, spying the girl in question as she ran about the gardens, chasing a small brown bunny in a game of tag, the white sash of her pinafore flying out behind her the same way as her long white hair fluttered in the breeze.

"Shall we have some tea, then?" Mirana offered, also spying her daughter in the garden. "I do believe you've influenced Wynn with your tea-making skills, Tarrant." She added, a smile evident on her lips.

"I have?" The Hatter questioned. _He_ had influenced the Queen's son?

"Oh, yes." Mirana nodded. "If ever I cannot find that boy, he'll be in the kitchens, annoying Cook to spare some willow root or blueberry pips."

"Willow root and blueberry pip…" Tarrant trailed off as his mind took a swift right turn and headed off to think about what sort of taste that kind of concoction would have. Alice rolled her eyes at the Queen.

"We've lost him." She said with a slight chuckle. Mirana joined in, her laugh ringing like small bells. With a shake of his head, Tarrant's mind returned to him and he looked at the two laughing women, he gap-toothed grin apparent on his face.

333

"Leelee, you know we not 'loud." Ash told his sister, a frown overcoming his small features. "Auntie Mirana said so."

"If you wanna go back, go." The little girl said, her mind set on her task. "_I'm_ going to 'splore the downstairs."

"I'll tell mammie and papa!" Ashtant said indignantly. He _was_ the older twin, after all. He had to look out for his little sister.

"'Fraidy Cat!" Straleigh retorted, holding onto the wall beside the steep steps, knowing that the insult would work its way into her brother's head and he would want to prove that he wasn't a 'Fraidy Cat at all. She looked back over her shoulder and was remotely pleased to see that her brother's eyes had turned gold at her insult. His lower lip poked out and he had his little arms folded over his chest indignantly.

"Am not." He cried.

"Are too." Straleigh shot back, still descending the very steep steps that lead to the dungeons. "Anyways, Mana said we couldn't go out the gates. She didn't say nuffin about in the castle."

Ashtant opened his mouth to retort, but realised his sister was right, and closed it again, scuffing his toe against the polished marble. "Don't go, Leelee." He said after a minute, just as his sister's strawberry blonde head disappeared in the shadows. Straleigh didn't listen to him and continued on her way down the staircase that would lead to the dungeons, even if she didn't know it. Ashtant waited a few moments to see if she would reappear, afraid of the dark like he would have, before racing off to Mirana's private rooms as fast as his small legs could carry him.

333

It was far darker down the stairs than Straleigh had first thought. At the foot of the steep ascent, she paused, allowing her young eyes to adjust to the darkness before she continued on, feeling her way along the cold stone wall, dragging her feet slightly so that she wouldn't trip over anything that might be lying in her path.

It was cold down here, too. She hadn't expected that. It was so lovely and warm up top, but down here, gooseflesh rose on her uncovered arms and caused the little girl to shiver. Biting her lower lip, she forged ahead, knowing she'd have to bring something back from the lower levels of Marmoreal, before anyone came looking for her, so that she could prove to her brother that she wasn't chicken.

Were her eyes playing tricks on her, or was there a light up ahead? The shadows were flickering against the walls and playing tricks on the little girl's eyes. Despite her mounting fear, she continued on, squinting as she looked around the corner from which the dim candle light emitted. The area was empty, though Straleigh could hear the dull clank of a knight's footsteps as he went about his rounds of the dungeons.

Quickly, the littlest Hightopp scurried past the candlelit area and down the hallway that lead away from the Knight's approaching footsteps, halting quite suddenly when it seemed the Knight's footsteps were now ahead of her, instead of behind her. What in all of Underland was going on? Quickly squeezing through the bars of the cell closest to her, she crouched in the corner until the footsteps had passed, curiously going in both directions.

A few moments and breathing later, it occurred to Straleigh that the breathing she could hear was not her own. Holding her own breath, she strained her ears to listen to the heavy breaths that seemed to be coming from the other side of the room. Whoever it was didn't seem to have noticed her, as they seemed to be sleeping quite heavily. Straleigh carefully made her way forward, her curious nature getting the better of her.

333

"Mammie! Papa!" Ashtant cried as he raced toward Mirana's private chambers. "Mammie! Papa! Mira!"

The doors to the Queen's private chambers opened and Tarrant looked out to see his son. Crouching down to the toddler's level. "Ashtant! What's wrong, boy?" He gathered the young one up in his arms and brought him inside.

"Leelee!" The little boy cried. "She went 'sploring and she didn't go outside the gate but she went down the big steep stairs in the dark and wouldn't come back when I told her to and she called me a 'fraidy cat 'cos I wouldn't go with her and-"

"Ashtant!" Both Alice and Tarrant said loudly, breaking the little boy out of his ramble. He looked up at the grown ups, his eyes a deep indigo, his lower lip trembling and tears beginning to well up behind his eyelids.

Mirana looked at the little boy, snuggling into his father's arms. "Ashtant, darling… what big steep stairs did Straleigh go down?" She touched a pale hand to the little boy's head comfortingly. "You can tell me, Boo… I won't be mad, I promise…"

Lower lip trembling, Ashtant pointed out the door. "The big stairs near your big chair." He said softly. Mirana looked up and locked eyes with both Tarrant and Alice, before turning and hurrying toward the dungeons, calling a handmaiden to her side.

"Aima, I need you to find both Chessur and Mallymkun." She said urgently. "Tell them both that it's very urgent that they meet me at the entrance to the dungeons. It is concerning the little Hightopp girl."

"Yes, ma'am!" The handmaiden hurried off to fulfil her task. Mirana hurried to the entrance to the dungeons, Alice and Tarrant, holding Ashtant, following her.

"Mirana!" Alice said urgently. "Straleigh's not… _down there_ is she?"

"Ashtant?" Mirana looked at the little boy, who had his head pressed against his father's shoulder in fright, sure he was going to get into trouble over the whole fiasco. He lifted his head from Tarrant's shoulder and looked at his Aunt, his eyes still their deep indigo colour. "Was it down there that Straleigh went?"

Slowly the little boy nodded. Alice looked at Tarrant, suddenly frantic. Straleigh _knew_ she wasn't supposed to stray far. What on earth was she doing down in the dungeons? Her attention was drawn to a cloud of grey smoke that had appeared over Mirana's left shoulder.

"You called for me, Majesty?" Purred Chessur. "The young handmaiden you sent seemed rather hysterical."

"Chess, the young Straleigh has wondered into the dungeons alone. I need you and Mallymkun to try and find her before she hurts herself!" Mirana said calmly, yet looking anxiously down the dark stairwell. Chess' green eyes widened to their full capacity and, locking eyes with Tarrant and Alice, he disappeared once again, in search of the littlest Hightopp.

333

The man was lying on a bunk against the wall. From what she could see, he was dressed in black, but she could have been mistaken, it _was_ dark after all. He had something tied around his face… but it could have been a shadow. Though, to make sure, she began to reach out to touch the man's face… somehow knowing that he wouldn't wake up.

"And what does the young Miss think she's doing?" A voice asked behind her. With a short, sharp scream, Straleigh's hand shot back to her side and she whirled around, ready to run, sure it was the man on the bunk had spoken. As she turned, she noticed a pair of floating green eyes behind the bars of the doors.

"Chess kitty!" She cried, racing over. "You scareded me!" Her voice shook with accusation, as the Cat watched her calmly.

"Probably a good thing." He said. "You're not supposed to be down here, Straleigh Bryte. Your Mammie and Papa are awfully worried about you, you know." He reached a paw between the bars, offering to help her out. "Come, little one. Let's go back up there. Where it's light and warm."

The offer certainly sounded tempting. Straleigh took another look at the man on the bed. "Chess Kitty? Who is that man?"

"That man?" Chessur looked through the bars and toward the sleeping prisoner, his green eyes going impossibly wider, realising exactly which the little girl was standing in. "Just a sleeping prisoner, my dear… now come… your Mammie and Papa are very worried about you." Floating through the bars, he evaporated the little girl onto the correct side of the bars, before allowing her to take a hold of his tail and leading her back toward the open air once again.

"Straleigh!" As the two figures emerged from the stairwell, Straleigh felt herself being lifted into her mother's arms and hugged tightly. "Straleigh Bryte! You _know_ you're not allowed to wander off like that!" She cried as she hugged the little girl close, trembling as she felt how cold the child was. "Mirana, I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Alice, it's all right!" Mirana said, stroking Straleigh's hair. "The children are fine, no harm has come to them. There's no need to apologise!" She offered a comforting smile. Tarrant placed a hand on his wife's shoulder, trying his best to calm her.

"Perhaps it's time we returned to Hightopp Manor." He said softly. "A day of adventure holds enough excitement for us all, I believe." He gave Alice a meaningful look and reluctantly, she nodded. Mirana smiled and agreement, looking at both children.

"Now, children, you listen to your parents, won't you?" Both children nodded, neither wanting to anger their parents further than what they were underneath their worry and relief. "Very good…"

And with that, the Hightopps left Marmoreal for Witzend.


	4. Of Cousins And Rabbit Holes

**Hightopp Hearts  
**_By Detafo_

_**A/N:**__ Look who's back! And I present you with a chapter in time for Easter! I'm so sorry it's taken me so, so, so (!) long to write this, but my muse ran away (possibly with the dish and the spoon) and I have a new job… it's just all kinds of insanity on my end, lol! Hope this makes sense… and that you enjoy it… I'm going to strive to pick it up again, seeing as how all over you wonderful people enjoy it so._

**Chapter Four:  
Of Cousins And Rabbit Holes**

"Auntie Mirana! Auntie Mirana! Hide me!" Straleigh giggled as she ran into her aunt's chambers and crawled under the bed. Mirana looked up from her book and smiled as she watched the little girl tunnel her way under the bed, just as a cloud of grey smoke billowed into the room, via the keyhole. The smoke took on the large form of Chessur, the cat's eyes showing first, then his grin and finally his body.

"Ah, your Majesty… I believe a stowaway may have escaped into your cabin upon this vast ship… May I search your quarters for the culprit?"

Mirana merely smirked. The Hightopp twins had taken to playing Pirate games recently, after hearing stories of their mother's adventures over the seas to far-off places. Chessur had readily agreed to playing along with them as whatever character they required – a first mate, a loyal steed, an enemy pirate.

"A stowaway? How frightful!" She said, falling easily into the role of concerned traveller. "Of course, First Mate Chessur. Search at will… find the stowaway!"

A muffled giggle came from beneath the bed. Chessur's ears pricked at the sound, but he pretended not to have heard, making a grand show of looking in every nook and cranny, but staying as far from the bed as he could.

"So strange, I was sure the stowaway came in here." He murmured. "But it seems she has evaporated!"

"A stowaway with a skill such as yours, Chess! It's unheard of!" Mirana looked toward the bed as Ashtant came barrelling in through the door. "Ah! Captain Ashtant! How do you do?"

"How do I do what?" Ashtant asked, momentarily confused by the question, before returning to his character of fearsome pirate captain. "Where be the stowaway?" He asked.

"I've searched the Queen's quarters high and low, Captain… I haven't found her!" Chessur said with his customary grin. "But, there is one place I haven't looked…" He pointed to the bed and Ashtant ran to it, poking his wooden sword underneath the floor-length duvet.

An excited squeal erupted and Straleigh crawled from her hiding place, looking at the Cat, the Queen and her brother, before taking off once again and Ashtant gave chase.

Mirana sat in her chair once again, chuckling quietly. Babysitting the two Hightopp children was always an event and a half. With Alice working on the history of Underland in the library and Tarrant working on the courtiers hats in his workshop. Going back to her book, she sighed, reminded of when Lily and Wynn were much younger.

333

Despite their separate jobs around the palace, Alice and Tarrant had been enjoying a little private time together in the workshop – something that they didn't get much of since two children had come along. It was lucky that there was such a large, comfortable couch in the workshop (requested by Tarrant under the guise of when he'd been working hard on hats, he had a place to sleep if he didn't want to wake Alice or the children).

Snuggled up together, a soft Murphix fur comforter over them, Tarrant brushed a stray lock of blonde hair off his wife's face. Alice opened her eyes to stare into Tarrant's, a smile on her face which could have rivalled Chessur's, had he been there (which, luckily for them, he was not).

"I love you, Tarrant."

"I love you, Alice." Tarrant answered with a grin, as if their previous actions hadn't conveyed they kind of love… it was certainly a good thing that the workshop had such a sturdy lock on the door… and magical soundproofing… really, it wasn't as though Mirana didn't _know_ what went on in that workshop from time to time.

"Tarrant?"

"Mmm?"

"The reason I came down here… aside from the obvious." Alice chuckled at Tarrant's mischievous grin. "I wanted to discuss the upcoming anniversary of the Frabjous day."

Tarrant merely raised one eyebrow.

"Mirana was telling me that it is the one day that the Jabberwocky blood will work properly. And… I was wondering if we might visit my mother."

"I was going to discuss the very same thing with you." Tarrant confessed after a moment where he was distracted with tracing the faint blue lines of the veins in Alice's wrist. Alice looked at him "Alice, you left the Overland on… well, one wouldn't say _pleasant_ terms… and Time moves differently to time… who's to say how much time has passed since you left your mother? You must miss her."

"I do." Alice said softly. "I think about her every day… and Margaret of course."

"Your sister?"

"Yes…" Alice closed her eyes for a moment. "And mother must meet you… It's bad manners to have run off with someone who hasn't met my mother." She chuckled softly. Tarrant grinned.

"Then, by all means! We must right this horrible wrong… your mother must meet the one who stole her darling," He kissed her neck. "Wonderful," He kissed again, making Alice moan softly. "Curious," Kiss. "Beautiful daughter away from her." To punctuate his sentence, he dove to the sensitive area of her neck and suckled gently, making Alice moan a little bit louder. Grinning into the kiss, Tarrant claimed his wife once more.

333

The days went by swiftly. The Hightopp children, excited by the prospect of meeting Grandmamma Helen and Auntie Margaret, as well as three new playmates – Charles, Louisa and Emmeline – we beyond insatiable with their endless questions of the above world. What were their cousins like? Did Overland have rocking-horseflies? Or Lizard Badgers? It took the best part of two days for Alice to explain that by Underland standards, Overland was rather bland, and that they must be on their very best behaviour when meeting grandmamma.

The day finally came and, thanks to Nivens, a letter had been delivered to the Kingsley residence via Rabbit Hole to make it known that Alice would be returning with her young family. The four Hightopps each drank a small mouthful of Jabberwocky blood, and as they faded from Underland, travelling backwards up a new rabbit hole (once again, thanks to Nivens and a few of his family) that came out directly beside a tree in the Kingsley gardens, a tree that Alice remembered having climbed with Hamish when they were young children without a care for lord and ladyships but of having fun and getting dirty and being children.

Dusting off their travelling cloaks, Alice took Ashtant's hand in hers, whilst Tarrant took Straleigh's, and the small family walked to the front of the manor, where they were met by a young doorman.

"Good afternoon." He said, primly, casting an eye at the two children with unruly strawberry blond hair, the man with the fiery red shoulder-length hair and strange hat, and the young woman dressed in blue. "Please come in, you are expected."

Leading the family into the house, the doorman took their cloaks and hung them in the coat closet, before presenting the family to Helen and Margaret, who sat, taking tea in the morning room.

"Mr and Mrs Tarrant Hightopp to see you, Ma'am." With a prim bow, the doorman left.

"Mother! Margaret!" Alice dropped her proper façade and ran across the room to hug her mother close, before giving her older sister a hug. "Oh, how I've missed you!"

"And we you!" Margaret said with a happy smile. "Would you care to introduce us to your family?"

Helen nodded in agreement. "I must meet the one who stole my daughter's heart." She said. Alice and Tarrant glanced at each other and smiled.

"Mother, Margaret. This is my husband Tarrant Hightopp, Hatter to the White Queen of Underland." Alice smiled, glad she had taken the time to write letters to her mother with news of her new life. Helen, on her part, had believed the letters, carefully worded so that she could understand as Charles would have, and in turn, relayed the news to Margeret.

"And who are these darling young things?" Helen asked, once introductions had ended with Tarrant, and she let her gaze focus on the twins, who stood beside their father, hands clasped nervously.

Tarrant smiled, gently pushing the children forward. "This is Straleigh Bryte," He said, placing a thimbled hand on his daughter's head. "And this is Ashtant Badyx." Placing his other hand on his son's head. "Say hello to your grandmamma…" He said softly. The children, although nervous, came forward and hugged their grandmother and their aunt.

"Auntie Margaret… may we visit our cousins?" Straleigh finally said, finding all this indrouction stuff boring.

"Of course!" Margaret said with a smile. "They're up in the nursery… Mary will show you."

A young maid, probably around twenty years of age, lead the children up the stairs to play with their cousins. Alice and Tarrant sat on the loveseat and took their tea cups in hand.

"How are you, Mother?" Alice said finally. "How long has it been?"

"I've been well…" Helen said, looking at her daughter strangely. "And it's been three years since you disappeared from your bedroom the night Hamish was trying to lock you up."

"Only three?" Alice looked at Tarrant with raised eyebrows. The children were six, now… Time must have let them grow up quicker that time would have. The letter had explained all, thanks to a spell that Mirana had put on the paper. Helen and Margaret both seemed to understand that wherever Alice lived now, Time flowed differently.

The conversation continued, Helen and Margaret finding the more they learned about Tarrant, the more they liked him, how he was a perfect match to their Alice. Helen had an idea that Charles would have approved more for this man than he would have for Hamish… and she would have had to agree.

"How is Lowell, Margaret?" Alice had been regretting this question all morning, and as soon as she voiced it, the entire room seemed to freeze.

"Lowell Manchester and I are no longer together." Margaret said frostily. Seeing her sister's surprised face, she softened. "He left me, Alice… soon after you disappeared. I found out he was having an affair with Hattie Madigan."

Alice felt the colour leave her face. She couldn't reveal that she knew of Lowell's trysts… Margaret would never speak to her again. "That's awful!" She said. "I know that he and I never saw eye to eye on anything. Margaret… but I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be, Alice… I was blinded by foolish love and the thought of my children having a father. We weren't really right for each other…" Margaret smiled softly. "But enough of Lowell… tell us more of your home… it sounds like the most fascinating place!"

333

Up in the nursery, the two Hightopp children regarded their cousins with curiosity. Dressed primly in sailor suits, the Manchester children looked like clones of each other, their pale blonde hair and blue eyes making them look like the pictures of zombies from which Buttered Fingers came from.

Ever the bolder of the twins, Straleigh piped up first.

"Let's play a game of Champions and Jabberwockies!" She said. It was hers and Ashtant's favourite game (aside from Pirates) and if her cousins didn't know how to play, she would be more than happy to teach them.

A quick explanation of the rules to Charles, 13; Louisa, 11; and Emmeline, 8; an exploration downstairs to find some sticks to use as Vorpal swords, and the game was underway, Straleigh reciting the poem off by heart that had sent her and her brother off to sleep many a night.

As the game progressed, the Manchester children learning more about their cousins with each passing minute, the Hightopp children learning that their cousins weren't as stuffy as they first seemed.

Playing the morning away, until dinner time, the children arrived in the dining room, a little grubby from their fights with Jabberwockies, cheeks pink and eyes bright. Margaret had not seen her children this happy or out of breath in quite some time, having been ordered by Lowell to bring them up in a proper English fashion, where children should be seen and not heard. Regarding their smiles and happiness with a smile, she decided that their cousins were by far what they needed most.

The meal was a fine affair, the children recounting their stories of slaying Jabberwockies, much to Margaret's confusion (as she didn't know exactly what a Jabberwocky was) and to Alice and Tarrant's amusement.

Dinner finished, Straleigh and Ashtant starting to droop from exhaustion, Alice decided it was probably time to go home once again. Saying goodbye to her family, she gave her mother and sister a hug, promising to visit a lot more frequently. Tarrant kissed both women's hands with a chivalry that Margaret had long thought dead, shook hands with Charles and kissed both young girls hands, making them giggle.

Once goodbyes had been done, Alice picked up Straleigh and Tarrant picked up Ashtant, both twins falling almost instantly asleep on their respective shoulders.

Exiting via the door to the garden, Alice looked at the dark hole under the tree and took a deep breath, Straleigh clinging to her tightly, before jumping down, Tarrant and Ashtant following suit.

The fall was much smoother than the old rabbit hole, and the landing was much softer, as one didn't fall through the floor of the Room of Doors, but in a large cavern with soft moss and heather growing on its walls and floor, the entrance of which opened up just near Hightopp manor.

Having woken up before her mother jumped down the hole, Straleigh struggled out of Alice's grip to run to the door of their house. Being close to the house, Alice let her go, Tarrant doing the same with Ashtant, though the little boy stayed close to his parents, yawning widely after his long day of playing with his cousins.

Arriving at the front gate, Alice was a little concerned to hear her daughter talking animatedly (or at least more animatedly than she did with her imaginary friend) to herself. The front of the house being in shadow, the sun setting behind it, she couldn't see exactly who it was that the little girl was speaking with.

Until a high-pitched scream filled hers and Tarrant's ears.

"MAMMIE! PAPA!" Straleigh screamed, before being cut short. Alice was knocked down as a large figure pushed past her to escape into the lane and down the road into the shadows.

"STRALEIGH!" Tarrant yelled, his eyes growing amber, his face thunderous. Giving chase to the tall figure, he ran down the lane. Alice, stunned and winded by her landing on the hard path, stayed where she was. It wasn't until another figure came up the path to help her up. The commotion had caused neighbours to look out of their houses and see the fleeing figure, holding the young Hightopp girl.

"You alright, Lady Alice?" A soft voice asked. Alice, in her shock, looking into the face of kindly Magena Earwicket, a relative of Thackery, her deep brown eyes almost black in the evening light, her soft brown fur on end with fright and her nose twitching anxiously.

"Who was it? Who stole my baby?" Alice's shock succumbed to her raging emotions, tears beginning to pour down her face.

"I don't know, Alice…" Magena said softly. "But they will be found, tried and punished for such a crime. Come inside, darling heart…"

Alice allowed herself to be helped up and taken into the house with Ashtant, the little boy crying over what had happened, even though he hadn't understood it at all… where was his sister? Where was Papa? Mammie was sad…

Alice sat at the table, tears pouring down her face. Magena patted her arm reassuringly, unsure of what to do. It wasn't until an hour later that Tarrant came home, distressed and swearing in Outlandish.

Alice, fresh tears tracking down her cheeks, looked at her husband, who shook his head. Sobbing, Alice let her head fall into her arms. Tarrant calmed down enough to hug his wife to him. Magena had made herself useful and taken Ashtant up to bed.

Alice finally lifted her head. "My Meeting Glass is in the pocket of my cloak…" She said softly, her voice choked with tears. Tarrant found it easily enough, calling Mirana's name until the Queen appeared in the reflective surface. Seeing Alice and Tarrant's strained faces she nodded.

"The Trees told me." She said. "I know who it was."

Alice and Tarrant looked at each other before looking questioningly at the glass. "Who was it, Mirana… we must know."

Mirana bit her lip, trying to figure out how to tell them who had stolen their daughter away. Finally, she cleared her throat. "It was… Ilosovic Stayne."

_**A/N (again):**__ I'm sorry if it doesn't meet expectations/doesn't make sense… I'm a little (read: very) rusty… hope to get better as time goes on… - it has been almost a year since I updated! Happy Easter everyone!_


	5. Stayned Kidnapping

**Hightopp Hearts**  
_By Detafo_

_A/N: I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! It's been so long, and I'm a horrible author for making my lovely fans wait so long! I've even gotten a threat from Alice herself to write more. I'm sorry I never got back into the swing of things like I'd actually planned, but I have had a most stressful time, which ended with tragedy._  
_This chapter is dedicated to my late father, who lost his battle with cancer on February 22, 2012._

**Chapter Five:**  
**Stayned Kidnapping**

"Ilos… But… How?" It was a good thing Alice was sitting down, for if she'd been standing, she would have fallen to the floor. "We _saw_ him take the potion, Mirana…" 

"I know, Alice… I know." Mirana had tears in her eyes. "But it appears someone may have broken into my stores, stolen the ingredients for the antidote… and I can tell you, that antidote is the trickiest, most bamboozling potion to make."

"I don't _care_!" Alice cried, suddenly angry. "My baby girl has been _stolen_, Mirana! I want her back!" Tarrant, his eyes fiery red, kept his temper in check as he comforted his distraught wife. His mind wandered, as it was wont to do, as he thought of what he would do to the slurvish shurkm urpal gudlers scut that had once been known as the Knave of Hearts.

"The trees are following him, their news is reaching me by the hour." Mirana said, her voice thick with tears as she thought of what might happen to her darling young niece. "I'm sorry, Alice! We're doing the best we can!"

But Alice was inconsolable. Weeping bitterly into Tarrant's lapel, she hugged her husband fiercely, hoping against hope that her daughter would be all right. Tarrant turned his scarlet gaze to Mirana's reflection in the mirror. "Where is he taking her?" He asked, his voice a thick Scottish brogue.

"The trees are not entirely sure, but my knights are following him." Mirana cleared her throat a little. "Wynn is leading them."

Wynn, the queen's only son, was head guard of the White Knights, and was possibly the best Underlandian tracker that the land had ever seen. But Alice couldn't think of anything but getting her daughter back safely.

"I implore you both… stay at Hightopp Manor." Mirana said seriously. "We _will_ find him, Alice. And he _**will**_ be brought to justice."

333

Straleigh had given up screaming for her parents. The tall man who had snatched her up had at first clamped a large hand over her face, only to receive a bite from the girl. As a result, he had smacked her across the cheek, causing her to cry loudly. Now, as the man ran in long, loping strides, Straleigh remained tied and gagged, bound in a rough sling across the man's back. She didn't know who this strange man was, but he reminded her of someone. Someone, perhaps in a dream?

Closing her eyes, the little girl began to weep again, her cries muffled by the tight gag that bound her mouth.

"We're almost there!" The man puffed, his voice ragged, rough from little to no use over the years. "And soon the plan will be complete!" Slowing his loping run as his ragged boots came into contact with dark, stony ground, his footsteps crunching over the volcanic rock, Straleigh felt her large eyes widen. Although it was very dark, she could see the rocky masses around them. There was a prickle up her spine as the two of them entered a large cave.

"I'm back!" The man suddenly said, conversing with apparently no one.

"Have you brought Alice?" A dark voice, akin to a cold wind blowing on an open fire, asked from the shadows, causing the little girl to shudder in her bindings.

"One better." The tall man said. "I've brought hers and the Millner's daughter. The one in the Oraculum."

There was a dark chuckle from the shadows. "How interesting."

Straleigh was lifted off the man's back and set on a large rock. It was then that the little girl noticed the man wore a dirty cloth over his eyes. An image came to her mind from years ago, back when she'd disobeyed orders and ventured down into the dungeons by herself.

_A sleeping man… lying flat on a stone bench, hands clasped over his middle. _

_"Chess Kitty? Who is that man?"_

_"That man? Just a sleeping prisoner, my dear… now come… your Mammie and Papa are very worried about you."_

Straleigh cowered against the stone where she'd been propped. The eyeless man crouched beside her, feeling her bonds, making sure they were tight. "You be a good girl." He hissed. "Your mother gave me more than enough trouble when she was young… knowing you are of _her_ blood _and_ that Hightopp could mean absolute mayhem… and we don't want your mummy and daddy finding themselves… _dead_, now, would we?"

The little girl whimpered through her gag. How she wanted her Mammie, her Papa, Ashtant… Auntie Mirana. Tears flowed from her mismatched eyes. She would have even accepted her grandmamma or Auntie Margaret...

"Stayne." The icy voice barked. "Don't be so hard on our… guest. She's young… impressionable. Easily manipulated. Like oysters."

There was a sickening lip-smacking sound from the being in the shadows.

"Still dinnae know wha' we need such a little'un…" A voice with a similar brogue to her father's said. "S'all a little confuddlin'."

"Which is why you're the Brawn, not the brain." Ice-Voice said.

"Will you both be quiet!" Eyeless said. "It's late. I may not be able to see, but I can tell when it's nearing sleep time."

The voices quieted as the trio settled down for sleep, safe in the knowledge that no trees grew in the Outlands, and therefore the White Queen and her Knights would be at a loss of where to go.

333

"Sir," a Bishop turned from the tree he'd been conversing with. "The trees don't know where they've gone. The only thing they're sure about is that a figure in black passed by here an hour ago... he was heading toward the Outlands."

Wynn sighed. He hoped his cousin would be all right. Looking down at the two Bloodhounds that panted at his side, he raised his eyebrows in question. "Zeta, Eris... Do you think you can sniff them out?"

The two young dogs looked at each other, before taking a whiff of Straleigh's hat that Wynn held in his hand. With howls that would send shivers up one's spine, the two raced in the direction of the Outlands.

"After them!" The young Prince of Underland yelled, wheeling his horse around to follow the retreating canines. "Follow them as best you can! They will lead us to Stayne!"

333

Alice had finally fallen into a restless sleep, thanks to a special brew of tea that the Hatter had made, at the request of the Queen. Both Tarrant and Mirana hated to see Alice so out of sorts, and they agreed that bluebell and foxglove tea would put her out of her worry for _at least_ a few hours.

Tarrant, watching his restless wife, felt turmoil curl in his belly. The madness and the badness that he'd kept under wraps for nigh on seven years were doing battle to be let out. The Knave would be sorry that the Royal Hatter had even _considered_ leaving him alive after their last encounter. Of course, Tarrant had punched him in the nose legitimately (who in their right, left or wrong mind would even _think_ about being courted by that overly tall sack of shkum?), but he was sure he was well within his right to do far more damage to the man, now that said criminal had taken his darling baby girl away from him?

"Papa! Mammie!" The plaintive cry had come from the other end of the hall. Tarrant shook himself out of his reverie to rush to the twins' room before Ashtant could wake his mother from her troubled sleep.

"Shh, Bug..." He whispered, using one thimbled hand to push the young boy's sweaty hair off of his forehead. "Did ye have a bad dream?"

The little boy, sitting bolt upright in his bed, merely hugged his father around his middle, sobbing into his waistcoat. Tarrant sat next to the boy, pulling him into a comforting hug, ignoring the madness and badness for the time being, and patted the little boy's back reassuringly.

"Did ye want te hear a story?" Tarrant was otherwise at a loss as to his distraught son. He felt the boy nod ever-so-slightly. "Well... what about..." The millner thought for a moment or two. "A story about Dreamland... where you should be, by the by..." He smiled comfortingly at his distressed kin, to show he was not blaming the boy for anything. Dreams were good or bad, and before Alice had returned for good, he'd had more than his share of the bad ones.

"When midnight mists are creeping..." he began, rocking the little boy back and forth. "And all the land is sleeping, around me tread the mighty dead and slowly pass away..." Tarrant allowed some of his brogue to enter his speech pattern, knowing that it would comfort the boy, and as he watched Ashtant's eyes droop closed, he carefully settled the boy back abed, kissing his temple and praying that the boy's sister would be home soon.

Walking back to the master bedroom, he carefully undressed and crawled under the covers next to Alice. As if sensing he was there, her eyes opened slightly.

"Tarrant..." she murmured, still half under the influence of the tea. "We will get Straleigh back, won't we?"

"Aye, lass." He murmured back, gathering her in his arms. "That we will."

As Alice fell asleep in his arms once more, the Hatter's eyes glowed like red embers as the madness and badness joined forces to seek revennge on those who had torn their family apart.

_Author's note: Again, I do apologise for the massive waiting time between chapters. Between utter writers block and personal issues, plus my computer breaking down and my laptop going up the creek, its been rough. I really do apologise for the un-beta'ed quality of this chapter. I've written a good chunk of it on my Xoom tablet, and a new keyboard like this is very hard to get used to. _

_Much love to any and all supporters I have left... ;-) I promise I will try to get the new chapter up within the year!_


End file.
